


Learning The Elements

by Candeecake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami is Canon, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: Korra discovers she can bend the elements better with Asami. A short oneshot based on Korrasami and learning to bend the elements.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Learning The Elements

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece that I thought of.
> 
> For theimpossibletwin, Everett, Caroline, Sam, and Liz.

Korra flickered the flames from her fingertips. She danced the heat across her palm. In the darkness, it shone on her brown hair as she remembered learning firebending. All the sharp burns and anger. When she finally got that first fire, she almost cried. The teachers never taught her the secret to fire bending. 

It wasn’t until she met Asami that she understood it. 

Fire, the heat-it was all about desire. Asami smiled at her and her insides would melt. Desire meant a lot of things. Either to see each other intimately in the light of their eyes. Or lazy passionate kisses in the morning. Asami did things that made Korra blush.

But the desire that made fire go, was the act of being soulmates. Korra sometimes hated being the avatar. Every move, word, or step was taken into consideration. Sometimes she was considered to be Aang or Ruko. She hated being the avatar, she sometimes hated being herself but she loved being with Asami.

The cute little stares at random times. The melodious laughter for Korra’s awkward jokes. Their emotional confessions in the dark. Korra wanted all of it. She wanted to be near Asami. Hold her hand in the crowds.

Korra wanted Asami to kiss under the stars. She wanted to learn how to fix things. Korra desired all of it. She thought of their next moment together when firebending. It was more powerful than ever.

Asami made her calm. She was always ready to dive headfirst. Not caring about herself or the consequences. In the middle of battle, Korra would picture Asami. Her waterbending was smoother and effective than usual. She would picture Asami’s laughter. Her beautiful green eyes shining in the sun. Her black hair reminded Korra of wholesome darkness. The kind that wraps in safety. 

She remembered learning waterbending. It was challenging. Korra was reckless and full of anger. Twirling the water between her hands was frustrating. Eventually, she got it with deep breaths and Nala. 

Asami always healed her. Korra would always try to protest after harsh fights. Eventually, Asami would tell her a story and slowly wrap bandages. She would kiss her and lay her to bed. Asami always held her hand as she went to sleep. Korra fell into her dreams, cradled by Asami’s presence.

Earthbending took a bit of practice but Korra got there in the end. Earth was being grounded and being sure and confident. Korra had always faked it. Asami was always by her side now so she didn’t have to.

She was always confident in them. When Asami brushed away her hair and self-doubt with a tender smile. The hand squeezes passed in the day. Korra left to battle someone on her own but she could still see her tender smile.

Korra was never sure in herself. She was confident in the Avatar. All the different lives of the same person were trapped in her mind and soul. Korra tried to think of what someone else would do. Asami always asked what Korra would do, not the avatar. She made Korra a better fighter and person. Asami somehow made the ground stable and sway under her feet. Korra usually found the ground swinging after a surprise kiss.

Air was the hardest-

“Whatcha thinking about?” Asami plopped down beside her on the bed. Korra had been staring at the wall, playing with the elements. Korra smiled to her, brushing away the air in her fingertips. She laid her head on her shoulder. Asami placed her hand on Korra’s knee.

“I was just thinking how much I appreciate you,” Korra confessed, holding Asami’s hand. 

“I appreciate you too-”

“No, I mean you make me a better person, a better avatar,” Korra said, lifting her head. She pressed a hand to Asami’s cheek. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she gazed into her emerald eyes. Asami took her hand and squeezed it tight. 

“I don’t, you do that yourself. By accepting the people around you and the love they give you. You use everything that you are to change the world,” Asami beamed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I guess.” Korra buried her head into Asami’s shoulder. “I don’t really wanna go to sleep yet. Stay with me?” Korra asked softly.

“Always,” Asami said softly. Korra grinned, falling back into the bed together.

“In fact maybe I should show you how much I appreciate you,” Asami whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Korra chuckled, kissing her back.

Air was the hardest. But with Asami, she was light, she was infinite. She was flying as she always will be.


End file.
